kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero King Marth
Adopt Just a thought, but maybe you should adopt the wiki so you can be a bureaucrat. The bureaucrats seem to have abandoned this wiki. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 23:55, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Also, after you become a bureaucrat, I can help fix the background (I know how to do it). --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 03:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::In case you didn't know, a staff member replied to your adoption request. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 21:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Background If you want, I can help fix the background of this wiki. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 23:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with the background image. Fang³ (talk) 00:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::The image doesn't fit on larger screens. I have a 15 inch laptop, and it seems very messed up. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 21:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::To be honest, I'm not satisfied with outcome - pages now take longer to load which could be an issue for users with slow internet or mobile browsers. However, everyone else seems fine with it so that's good. Marth, could you please remove Pies' sysop rights, seeing that they will no longer be needing them? Fang (Talk) 23:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have removed his sysop rights. I consider the community's opinions, and you make a good point. If it bothers you that much, would you like me to revert the background back to as it used to be? I personally had no qualms about either the previous or the current background. Hero King Marth (talk) 04:54, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::It isn't overly-important. If users start having problems with it then we'll change it. Fang (Talk) 10:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on adopting the wiki - none of the bureaucrats passed on their rights before becoming inactive. Unfortunately, I don't have access to a computer at home so I am very limited in what I can do. Leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. :) Fang³ (talk) 00:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Features IStoleThePies changed the wiki features without seeking community consent. As I am unable to undo his changes on the Wii U browser, could you please do it? wgEnableForumExt needs to be set to false, and so does wgEnableCategoryExhibitionExt. Fang³ (talk) 02:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, I feel better knowing the wiki is in capable hands. I will try to check up every now and then, -just in case I'm needed- but I won't be editing properly until I have the resources available to do so. Good luck with the wiki. :) Fang³ (talk) 03:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Pit (Rally Cry) Hi there, I have some AR cards for the Kid Icarus game. 2 of them are the rare Pit (Rally cry). I don't need them but I found out they are rather rare so I wonder if I can make anyone happy with them? Not sure how to post, so everyone can read it. :We have the images for the card uploaded on the wiki, so users can scan them for the idol. :) Fang (Talk) 23:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you enter the chat?TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 17:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :At what time can you be on the chat?TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 00:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::i am sorry i am from chile i dont know were you live and i dont know your time, if you whant i can reply your cuestions hereTimmyBurch2604 (talk) 16:29, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, i had seen that in this wiki there are categories where thet should not go, Pandora, for example. She does not appear in Myhts and Monsters.TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 17:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Alliance :They Want an Alliance with the Spanish Wiki. Link:http://es.kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity TimmyBurch2604 (talk) 03:34, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation I see Timmy has already contacted you regarding the affiliation with the Spanish Kid Icarus wiki. Personally I'm fine with it, I'm just seeking consensus from active community members (basically you and Roy). Fang (Talk) 20:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't quite sure how to answer him without getting opinions from others first (specifically you), so basically, I'm fine with it if you're fine with it. Roy thinks the same way. He has Roy's and my consent for setting up the affiliation. Hero King Marth (talk) 04:25, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello! Pic Change and Consideration It's ok. i'm fine with this one too. Can you and the other admins consider a talk or chat room that anyone can ask about making edits the wiki?(or confirm about an edit, so that we don't have to revert to the previous edit, like we did here.) This could also be a nice Q/A place in case we don't find what we want on the wiki, or need help to make sure your infomation is correct. Also new users can ask how to use wikia, and ask for help. (sorry if this is messy, still trying to figure out how to use the talk editor) :Generally, when any contributor has an idea for an edit or change to any certain parts of an article, the contributor can post this idea for consideration on the talk page for that certain article. For example, if you wanted to edit Pit's page for anything, but you wanted the community's consensus first before making a certain change, you could click on the "Talk" button (in white) next to the "Edit" button on his article. That should lead you to the Talk:Pit page, where you can post your idea. Check the Talk:Hades page as an example--as you can see there, some users had a while ago made use of his talk page to discuss the ideas for any changes in his article. Alternatively, you could ask several administrators on their talk pages before making an edit; remember, administrators are there for any questions that a contributor may have. (Just remember that if you do use talk pages, whether it's an administrator's or an article's, don't forget to sign your name (just type ~~~~) at the end of all that you had to say.) You could also make a blog post for any big ideas you may have for any articles; blogs are a great way to get the opinions from other contributors. Hero King Marth (talk) 05:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh ok i didn't realise it was there. ::But still, i think we need a chat page for general purposes, such as the Q/A, which is not related to any other page. It will get more attention than the user talk page, therefore making it faster for a reply to come. ::Say if i want to know how to Upload a picture, or add a link etc... I would go to the general talk to find out. ::Maybe you want to suggest an edit you don't know how to do, or if you want some help to make multiple edits, or pages or tables that don't exist yet. ::Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 05:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Your idea may have been a nice idea if there were more active users in this community. Even if we made a Q/A page for general purposes, the only other administrators that I can think of going to for suggesting this idea would be Young Lion Roy and Fang³. Most users in this community have edited only once or several times and never again. Therefore, if we were to make a Q/A page, basically the only users who would be answering would most likely be me and Roy, since Fang is only semi-active and isn't guaranteed to respond to you as fast as me or Roy. It was because this wiki was on the verge of being abandoned by the administrators (basically no one really edited or contributed to this wiki anymore, except for me and Roy) that Roy and I decided to apply for administrator positions on this wiki. So, for now, unless we get an expansive community, I suggest that talking individually on the administrator's talk pages would be the best idea. I don't read only the messages on my talk pages; I read the messages for other admins, too, so that I have an idea of what's happening in this community. Again, not saying that I don't like your idea; it's just that there's not enough people working around here to be able to make good use out of a Q/A page. Hero King Marth (talk) 05:54, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see what you mean. It was also just an opinion. don't think i thought you didn't like the idea... it was only a suggestion. ::::I was surprised I ranked #56 so fast... (not meaning to brag) ::::Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 06:07, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, this community is so empty that I wouldn't be surprised if you ranked in the top 10, or even the top 5, if you stay and edit long enough. I've seen a lot of people who looked like they could have planned on staying to edit (although I had my doubts, and for good reason), but they stopped just after a few days. So I'm glad that at least you're here to make improvements to the wiki. And Roy and I can help polish those edits. (･ω ･) Hero King Marth (talk) 06:17, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I just now realized that we have a forums for this Wikia that you can use if you have any editing ideas (say, if it's an idea that you want the opinions of more than one user). It seems to not have been used for a long time, though, but if you ever want to try to use it for any ideas, go ahead. Just let anyone know that you've started a thread or something until more people get used to using the forums again. Otherwise, it's still abandoned right now, ha-ha. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:47:15|February 23, 2015 ★ Sorry Hi my laptop time will be limited because of school. I will not be as active as now, but I will certainly try to contribute more whenever i can. Please make edits on articles i am following so i get reminded i exist on divinipedia. I know a photoshop trick that can make an item look like it is holographic and glowing. I can upgrade Palutena's hologram in the background if you want... :Ok Take a look. :http://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-01-31_at_8.29.33_pm.png :The image has a description. Please read it. : ::Grab the PSD file at: ::https://www.dropbox.com/s/4490efcpo0hsqrp/new%20holo%20preview.psd?dl=0 :: :::I have changed the wiki's background with your picture and a bit of editing on my part. Do you see any issues with the background? I know that it appears strange on my monitor, but it doesn't on Roy's, whose monitor size is smaller than mine. I don't know if there's a way to fix that, and I know that the background will always have issues depending on what kind of screen you're looking at, so I can't do anything about it, I guess, since the old background used to have issues with Fang³ as well, although I wasn't the one who changed the background at the time. Hero King Marth (talk) 09:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh ermm. it was a prototype. it is not done yet. there are some resolution issues with palutena, i'll try to fix it. are you ok with the picture? do you want me to change anythyng? (background, glow, Palutena opacity...) ::::you can see what device i am using on my userpage, and all that i can see that is wrong is Palutena's resolution. :::: :::::Hi! Just wanted to apologize for my inactivity. I generally try to inform wiki editors when I'm on hiatus, but, I completely neglected to check up on this wiki. I probably will continue being inactive for quite some time, too - but will respond to messages eventually. Though my knowledge is a little rusty having not edited for some time, I can still assist should you need me. Just wanted to thank you, also. :) It's comforting to know the wiki is being looked after, despite the very limited activity. Of course, not everyone can allow much time so I can understand if you need a break. Should you do need a break, don't concern yourself too much with ensuring someone will watch over the wiki - worst case scenario Wikia VSTF staff will find and clean vandalism/spam. I figured it would be better just posting here, I'd imagine Roy will see this, but if they do not, could you please thank them for me. :) Good luck! Fang (Talk) 09:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No problem. Don't worry about it; it's just part of my daily routine to make at least one edit (or at least do one thing) to the wiki. Take your time; I understand that everyone becomes busy often. Also, no worries; Roy's got the message. [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:30, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi and Thanks Hi, I'm Ilovefnafandminecraft, and I just wanted to say hi and thanks for the welcome. Once again, I'm new to a Wiki page; yes this has happened once before. As much as I hate being the new girl, I know this is another chance to meet more people. Ilovefnafandminecraft (talk) 05:49, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Ilovefnafandminecraft. Welcome to the community, and thanks for joining. No problem. I hope you find this community to your liking; have fun meeting new people. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::yes i quite like the peaceful, 6-person community here, you guys are really friendly and always accepting Ideas if possible... ::For iLovefnafandminecraft's information, I joined about a month ago, and I am reallyenjoying the time here... ::Hexagonathings (talk) 09:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I Found a Bug if you decrease your browser's window length (x axis), at a certain point the background dissapears... :Hm. It might not be a bug. It might be on Wikia's part, and it might be on purpose because the background wouldn't work well if the browser is too small. I mean, it's not like the background shows up when I view this wiki on my mobile phone. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 05:13:22|February 21, 2015 ★ ::Okay... i also updated the famicon... it suits the small image wherever it is displayed better. ::Hexagonathings (talk) 06:07, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Signature - Permission Hey there, I just wanted to ask, could i use (borrow) your signature code please? I dunno how to make code, but i can edit it. there will be a prototype at my experimenting zone. I dont want to just copy it without your permission... thanks! Hexagonathings (talk) 17:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I don't see why not. Go ahead and use it. Honestly, I had wanted my signature to have fancier borders, but the type I wanted had to do with the CSS, I think, so it was still a bit too complicated for me to understand, so I decided to just go with the one I have now. Besides that, I figured that this more basic one would look nicer with the way I present my signature anyway, so even if I do learn the more advanced stuff later, I think I'd just stick with the one I have now. I'm just happy that someone found interest in copying my code, ha-ha. If you don't know already, you can put whatever edited code you want for your signature in your preferences (and enable wikitext) so that every time you sign with ~~~ (yes, just three, since my code already includes the time the post was made), it would automatically put in the code for you. Thanks for asking first, by the way. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 12:30:38|February 23, 2015 ★ ::wait... like put ~~~ and then type time, or is it coded to put the time in... ::if so, what's the code? ::thanks... ::Hexagonathings (talk) 08:07, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::My signature is coded to put the time in, so you only need to type ~~~. The code for showing the time you post in your signature is | . That code gives the time and date. Sorry I didn't mention it before. I forgot that you can't see that part of the signature in source mode, since the code is automatically converted to a time. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:11:27|February 26, 2015 ★ ::::Hexagonathings (talk) 19:31, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::so... Like this?: :::: [[User:Hexagonathings|'Hexagonathings']] (Talk) | :::::Yeah, like that. Feel free to delete the | in between and if you prefer the time and date without the dividing line. Sorry, I accidentally left that in there. That dividing line isn't required for the time/date codes. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:16:16|February 27, 2015 ★ :::::::Nono, That's totally fine... i might change it to a comma but it doesnt bother me... :::::::Hexagonathings (talk) 08:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::lemme try this... there was an error when i clicked the 'use wikitext' box... ::::::::[[File:HexAnimated.gif|50px [[User:Hexagonathings|'Hexagonathings']] (Talk) File:Nothing.png ]] (talk) ::::::::hmm that didnt work... i'll show you the error. that signature was put in manually, i just wanted to know the code was working properly. ::::::::see the error here :::::::: [[User:Hexagonathings|'Hexagonathings']] (Talk) 07:28:16, March 02, 2015 :::::::::Your current code on your profile looks like this right now: [[User:Hexagonathings|'Hexagonathings']] (Talk) , :::::::::I think what you're missing is this (highlighted and bold-ed in red): [[User:Hexagonathings|'Hexagonathings'']] (Talk) , :::::::::Try putting that in your signature box and with wikitext enabled and see if that works. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk]] 11:53:51|March 03, 2015 ★ :::::::::Ok. On it. Consider ' ' :::::::::::YAAY! :::::::::::[[File:HexAnimated.gif|50px Hexagonathings (Talk) File:Nothing.png , ]] (talk) :::::::::::Oh dear... ha-ha XD :::::::::::(cant sign. fixing error...) :::::::::::Ohkay... here we go again... ::::::::::: Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:53:23, March 03, 2015 :::::::::::It Works!!! Thanks for your help! Now i need to fianalise it... :::::::::::I'M SO HAPPY! Thanks! \( ° ▽ °)/ Thank You Thank you for editing my edit. I'm new to this Wikia. :) Totaldramafangeek9 (talk) 21:36, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Glad to help. Hope you find the community to your liking. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 12:32:02|February 23, 2015 ★ Viridi's Page sorry bout the edit... but doesn't Pit usually break the fourth wall instead of Viridi? I found that when Pit breaks the fourth wall it is usually with Viridi... or maybe i am not remembering it correctly... Hexagonathings (talk) 05:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :Both Viridi and Pit break the fourth wall, and they do it about equally often. Also, that section was on Viridi's personality, not Pit's, which is the reason why I deleted the part about Pit usually breaking the fourth wall with Viridi, since that describe's Pit's personality instead. Anyway, read Viridi's Trivia section for examples of how she breaks the fourth wall. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:13:33|February 27, 2015 ★ ::Good point... I'm not very good at finding resons behind things... :: Page Deletion Pit's SSBB page has a resonable amount of content on my opinion... and i would be happy to extend it if i had time, and infomation... I just think this wiki needs more pages. Hexagonathings (talk) 12:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hm, well, upon taking a second look and comparing it to Smashpedia's Pit page, I have decided that it is acceptable to keep Pit's SSBB page, since it has some information that's personalized for him, since Smashpedia doesn't closely regard the original series of its characters. However, what do you say that we change Pit (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) to just "Pit (Super Smash Bros.)" and include the various SSB games as sections on that page? Because Super Smash Bros. Melee is already a section on the Pit (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) page, but it peeves me that the title of Pit's SSB page only indicates specifically Brawl. I think, instead of having multiple SSB pages for Pit, it's easier to just compile everything on one Pit (Super Smash Bros.) page. Most of the information will be in the Brawl section, but any changes in Smash 4 that differs from Brawl will be included in the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U section of his article. :On a second note, what do you think about the SSB game pages like Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U? Those games have nothing to do with the Kid Icarus series; they just feature Pit and some other things from his game, just like with the other Smash characters. I was thinking that every time those games are mentioned, we can just link those to Smashpedia's articles about those respective games (like this and this). I think it's a bit controversial, since, for example, the gallery for Super Smash Bros. Brawl has some pictures of non-''Kid Icarus'' characters from SSBB, which I don't really feel comfortable with, but at the same time, if we just remove those pictures from the gallery, then it feels like we're only looking at a small portion of the game (the Kid Icarus portion), since the page is supposed to be about Super Smash Bros. Brawl in general. I think it could be fixed if we just link to Smashpedia's pages. If you think about keeping those pages, though, I will reconsider. Oh, and about the main page, where the games are listed, the links could be fixed to redirect to Smashpedia's game pages if you agree with my movement. I'll leave the main page alone for now, but tell me what you think, please. :Sorry for this long post. I think it's necessary, though, since deleting and changing all those pages is a pretty big edit for this Wikia. :I should probably copy this to the forums, too. I forgot that I should reply to that thread so that this topic doesn't seem like it's just between you and me. Oh, and please reply to the thread in the forums instead, too. It's not like I mind having my talk page filled with walls of text, but I think it would be pretty redundant if there were two conversations about the same topic, so let's just limit it to the thread from now on. ;) ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 04:07:35|February 28, 2015 ★ Thanks Thanks for fixing up my talk page ;) Hexagonathings (Talk) 11:26:52, March 03, 2015.